This invention relates to a ventilated item of sport footwear, in particular a boot for motorcyclists, useful in the fields of trials riding or motorcross. Much felt by athletes is today the problem of excessive perspiration occurring on the inside of the footwear during its use.
In order to solve this problem, some known types of footwear have been developed which are apertured to allow to flow into and out of a footwear item.
However, such known types are not devoid of drawbacks, such as inadequate ventilation, since the holes have of necessity limited dimensions, and the limitativeness itself of such ventilation, this only affecting the areas adjacent the holes.
Such drawbacks are all the more apparent where a boot for motorcyclists is considered, due to its particular utilization and use.